


【Y2】天花乱坠（ABO）

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	【Y2】天花乱坠（ABO）

【天花乱坠】

 

0.

 

“你用来囚禁我的，是手铐与链条。

 

而我用来囚禁你的，是让你避无可避的爱。”

 

1.

 

棚顶水晶灯的光线给室内涂装了明亮的金色，音乐优雅，餐点精致，酒杯透亮。一切都美好，富丽堂皇，昭示着这场派对的水准，也昭示着所有参与者的地位身份。

 

富丽堂皇，也刚好掩盖下那些虚假笑面之下的肮脏污秽。

 

二宫和也很累了，笑得脸颊肌肉发僵，西装沾染上的各种信息素气息混合在一起，熏得他头痛皱眉。不过幸好手中的酒还冰，入喉的凉意给了他一点清醒舒畅。

 

麻烦死了。

 

他暗想。

 

应酬。应酬。虚浮而无用的社交。

 

他倚靠在角落的墙上，透过酒杯看这熙熙攘攘的派对会场。女人们的珠光眼影、烫金裙摆、宝石首饰，男人们的油亮头发、金属领带夹、昂贵皮鞋。那些晃人眼睛的明亮事物在金黄色酒液的过滤下变得模糊虚化，直到一个人影逐渐放大最后停留在他面前——

 

樱井翔。

 

他们两个是众所周知的不对付。于是二宫发僵的脸部肌肉也没什么必要再牵扯出营业笑容，他只是礼貌性地朝樱井点了点头。

 

但他不得不承认的是，樱井真是一个发光的存在。比那些烫金、首饰还要耀眼。

 

黑色西装的直挺线条衬极了樱井眉尾的锋利，腰身挺拔得刚好，双腿修长。室内的闷热让他领带略微扯松，露出喉结迷人性感。二宫完成了礼貌的点头，立刻皱着眉，把头朝一旁别过去。

 

也不知是带着不对付的情绪，还是嫌这人晃眼睛。

 

樱井似乎对二宫的冷淡态度不以为意，只是自顾自地开口，“二宫桑……有看上眼的吗？”

 

“嗯？”

 

所有人心照不宣，派对只是表面。这里集合了各个性别中最优秀最有地位的人，他们在场上一方面扩展人脉或完成生意，另一方面，寻觅伴侣也许才是他们的深层目的。

 

竞争生意是明，竞争伴侣是真。所以空气中的信息素味道才浓得可怕。

 

“二宫桑这样条件的alpha，肯定很抢手嘛。”

 

樱井没说错，往二宫身旁蹭着试图引起注意的omega不计其数，不过二宫像性冷淡一般，定力好得过头，而往往对这些撩拨无动于衷。

 

“樱井桑不也是？要是看上了哪个omega，不用顾虑我，我都让给你。”

 

樱井闻言，笑了一声。“谢谢你的好意，不过，我其实对omega没兴趣。”

 

“这样啊……”

 

“我真的不太喜欢有些omega把信息素当武器，四处去收割那些脑子发热下半身也发热的alpha……没劲。”

 

樱井一副有点微醺的样子，说的话也仿佛不过大脑。

 

二宫听完倒是起了兴趣，看着樱井的眼睛，调侃似的问，“那什么有劲？跟alpha搞？”

 

樱井没正面回答，只是放下了酒杯。

 

“二宫桑，要不要出去透透气？”

 

2.

 

说着「透透气」的两人，不知怎么，就透到了酒店房间里。

 

樱井关上门打开灯，就开始旁若无人脱起了衣服，露出肌肉精壮的上身，带了一点汗水，发亮得诱人。

 

“直接就这样？发展也太快了吧。”

 

二宫抱着手臂，笑着看着樱井。

 

“那二宫桑想从哪一步开始？自我介绍？还是牵手？”樱井煞有介事地反问着，手上的动作却没停，一转眼西装裤已经落了地。

 

二宫闻言笑得更开，一边走向樱井，一边也脱下了自己的西装外套。

 

“那从接吻开始吧，樱井桑。”

 

说着搂上了樱井，轻闭上眼，送上红唇。

 

吻又绵密又热情，两人双手积极地在对方身上探索着，从胸前到腰间，最后来到对方结实的臀，樱井把手从二宫的裤子后腰探下去，贪婪地揉捏西装裤包裹下的柔软，捏得二宫闷哼出声。

 

越搂越紧，两人硬起的下身紧紧贴在一起并不断地相互摩擦，快感阵阵，呼吸也逐渐炙热。唇舌分离换气的档口，二宫一边喘着气一边抬着被欲望烧红的眼睛，对上樱井也开始灼热的目光——

 

“先说好，谁都别用信息素。”

 

alpha的信息素相互碰撞，相互压制，只会让欢爱场成为让人倍感压迫的战场。

 

“嗯。”

 

樱井囫囵地应了一句，然后立刻再度投入于二宫那泛着水光的诱人双唇。一面吻还一面解开了二宫的裤子，握住了他蓬勃的下身。

 

——用什么信息素。没必要凭借那东西争个高下。

 

——只需给对方最直接的、让人疯狂的感官满足。

 

3.

 

两人都技巧娴熟，用嘴给了对方下身绝妙的服务。然后起身，一边接充满荷尔蒙气息的吻，一边彼此套弄。

 

吻中夹杂了沉重的喘息，最后两人都发泄在了对方掌心里。

 

意识渐渐从高潮回归，两人用含义复杂的眼神看着彼此，樱井呼吸先平复并开口——

 

“宝贝，我可以干你么？”

 

“别乱叫”，二宫一边说，一边毫不畏惧地对上樱井的眼睛，“樱井桑，那我可以干你么？”

 

两人都笑了。笑出了所有答案。

 

alpha想搞alpha，哪儿那么简单。谁都不是轻易低头的主。

 

——行了，洗个澡，关灯睡觉。

 

室内漆黑。两人的夜结束的似乎过早了一些。大张旗鼓地开了房，只是相互打个手枪就算完事——

 

说来都有些滑稽可笑。

 

4.

 

夜晚静谧，两个人都已经睡着。

 

确实有趣的是，他们居然真成了盖上棉被纯睡觉的关系。

 

但二宫突然从沉睡中清醒，一阵口干舌燥。他感到脑袋有些昏沉，棉被压在身上的重量也让他有些难受。

 

更为要命的是，浴袍摩擦在下身，他竟然敏感得直接勃起，硬得生疼。

 

他迷迷糊糊地掀开被子，换了个仰躺的姿势，敞开浴袍，皮肤接触到微凉的空气让他得了一瞬间的缓和。但很快更为铺天盖地的热从身体里蒸腾出来，他开始呼吸急促，小幅度地扭动着，甚至有动情的液体从后穴涌出，打湿了身下的浴袍。

 

——二宫和也是个omega，一个假装alpha的omega，一个正在发情的omega。

 

无边无际的空虚让他几乎快要发狂，他迫切地想被什么填满，他难受得手指紧紧地抓着床单，颤抖着，像缺水的鱼一般大口呼吸，嘴里发出囫囵不清的呻吟。

 

热，热得他要融化。

 

身边一阵窸窣，然后房间内灯光亮起。樱井果不其然被二宫吵醒。但两人没有多说什么，樱井甚至没表示惊讶，只是喉结滚动，用带了欲望的低沉的声音开口。

 

“想要吗？”

 

二宫紧闭着双眼，一边难受地套弄着自己发疼的性器做着徒劳无功的自我缓解，一边轻轻点了点头。

 

“想……想要……”

 

呻吟乱得毫无章法，樱井顶入的瞬间二宫就哭着高潮了。但空气里只有二宫一个人肆意蔓延的玫瑰味信息素，却没有alpha信息素的混合安抚。

 

——樱井翔是个beta，一个假装alpha的beta。

 

他不能给二宫信息素，只能靠干，靠性器填满后穴，靠最单纯的顶弄摩擦。但他丝毫不比alpha差的尺寸和体力，也已经足够干得二宫混乱疯狂。

 

第二次高潮结束，二宫浑身湿透像一条滑腻的鱼。理智略微恢复了些的二宫突然有了余裕开口，他双手缠着樱井的脖子，用半娇半嗔的沙哑嗓音问，“樱井桑不是对omega没兴趣嘛？”

 

樱井正忙着啃吻二宫白嫩的脸颊，他闻言撑起身子，只四个字，“你不一样”。

 

二宫听完不知怎么心脏缩了一下。但很快又一波情热夺走了他不多的理智。他呼吸又乱了，后穴袭来更加剧烈的空虚，他把双腿缠上樱井的腰，说，“干我”。

 

樱井没让他久等就开始了又一轮粗暴的插干，粗喘混合着二宫的叫声，把夜晚掀开新的篇章。

 

omega的信息素确实对我没用，我又感受不到。

 

樱井想着。

 

但你，你的呼吸，你的身体，你发红的眼角你动听的声音，你本身就比什么信息素都有用，都能让我深陷入迷。

 

5.

 

二宫被樱井干到几次断片，最后终于情热落潮。把近乎散架的身体瘫在床上，沉沉睡了过去。

 

睁眼起身，却发现场景已经不是昨晚的酒店。而是没有窗户、灯光微弱的昏暗房间。

 

二宫依旧赤裸着，身上还布满了昨晚鲜红的印记。他试图移动，却发现双手被铐在一起，两脚也被分别铐着，用不细的铁链和一旁的架子相连。

 

地毯柔软，空调开得很足，他赤裸着也并不感到冷。但这个让他并没有直接肉体痛苦的环境，却让他感到精神上的极度不安——

 

他被囚禁了。

 

他试着活动，换来的只有铁链的哗啦声。

 

而二宫对环境的判断和接受也只能到此为止。

 

没有信息素和标记，昨夜的一番欢爱根本不足以让他度过这次的发情，刚刚睁眼没几分钟，新的情热立刻席卷了身体，意识又开始坠入混乱。

 

疯了。疯了。

 

性器高高的耸立着，硬涨出鲜明的红，可怜兮兮地吐着粘液。乳头暴露在空气中，不需要触碰就已经彻底挺成饱满两粒。最为不堪的是后穴，被昨夜的樱井弄得红肿着，甚至没办法合上，狼狈地流出一摊又一摊混合着樱井精华的粘稠液体。

 

可他什么也做不了，只能任情欲逍遥，而没办法做任何事情去缓解。

 

想要被触碰，被揉捏，被狠狠填满。欲望似鬼魅般给予二宫无尽折磨。

 

疯了。

 

他徒劳地扭动着，大口大口地喘息呻吟，铁链哗啦哗啦乱响。

 

响声传出房间，然后是脚步声的靠近——樱井进来了。

 

二宫艰难地睁开眼睛，用带了迷乱的目光看着樱井。

 

他知道，这是欲望中的他唯一的救命稻草。

 

但「当」惯了alpha的二宫似乎并不能那么轻易地开口求欢，他只是一边喘息着，颤抖着，一边看着樱井。

 

他玫瑰味道的信息素已经不受控制地充满了整个房间，禁锢他的黑色皮革与他身体比玫瑰还艳丽的潮红搭配出了一种极端的情色。没有alpha能在这样的致命吸引面前依旧冷静自持。

 

但樱井翔是beta。

 

他感觉不到任何信息素的撩拨。昨晚被诱惑出的失控也只像一场意外，他已经做好了心理建设，不再那么轻易动情，只是站在一旁，看着深陷情欲的二宫。

 

二宫已经快要意识不清了，口中断断续续骂着脏话，勃起的性器在无助地随着扭动摇晃着，前液在空气中飞溅。他的身体颤抖得愈发剧烈，铁链不停地响，被他带动得仿佛整个房间都在随着他欲望的波纹剧烈摇晃。

 

樱井翔感受不到信息素。

 

但视觉、听觉与气氛的刺激，他感受得不能更清楚。

 

他从进房间的那一刻就勃起了。不似alpha那样理智尽失，他尚能控制自己，但二宫的诱人模样，让忍耐仍无比艰难。

 

但他只是静静站着。

 

看着。

 

二宫难耐的叫声越来越大，突然用尽全部气力般，带着骂意嚷出一句，“能不能行，樱井翔你他x的是个beta，又不是没有性能力！”

 

被指责「不行」对男人是极其尖锐的伤害。但樱井仿佛没听见一般，没有被激起任何的反应。

 

他还在等。还不是时候。

 

他在等着二宫彻彻底底地放下装alpha时候的硬气张扬，彻底地作为一个omega，臣服于他之下。

 

二宫整个人都淋漓地湿透了，怒张的性器已是狰狞。后穴流出的液体已经晶晶亮亮巨大一摊，意识在破碎边缘。

 

他觉得自己快要死了，快要热死，融化，被身体内的磅礴的空虚折磨至死。

 

他快要死了。

 

不知过了多久，仿佛整个世纪般那么漫长。

 

他终于闭上眼睛，大张开双腿，绝望地开口——

 

“干我……樱井翔……

 

求你……干我……”

 

话音未完全落下，樱井就立刻解开裤子扶着早已硬的过分的性器，毫不留情地贯穿了二宫。

 

终于得到充实的二宫混乱着达到了高潮。射出的液体沾满了两人的身体。

 

两人的身体在地毯上猛烈地交缠，疯狂般地结合，二宫彻底失控地不断吐出淫乱的话语，用甜蜜腻人的声音叫着“翔君……翔君……”，樱井也在情爱里方寸大乱，在二宫的身体上贪婪地留下红印斑驳。

 

太紧太热了，omega后穴的美妙能让每一个尝过滋味的人在那温柔乡里醉生梦死。

 

疯狂过后，樱井做了激烈的冲刺，最后低吼着射了进去。

 

二宫的情热缓和了些，两人劫后余生般紧贴在一起，不住地喘息。

 

突然樱井的手机响起，不合时宜地打破温存，樱井看了看来电显示，离开二宫的身体起身走了出去。

 

几分钟后，樱井回到房间，二宫还瘫在地上。

 

“照片……是二宫桑传到我公司的吗？”

 

樱井给二宫看了看手机屏幕，上面正是两人昨晚在酒店亲密时的画面，樱井在上二宫在下，关键部位被欲盖弥彰地打上了马赛克，两个人的脸拍得清清楚楚。

 

二宫抬起沉重的眼皮看了一眼，然后展开了一个让人捉摸不透的笑容。

 

“对，是我。”

 

6.

 

樱井和二宫，两人认识已久。都是行业里顶尖的人物，都是带着无限威严的alpha，坊间都传，两人是互不相让的死对头。

 

但「坊间」不知道的是，他们都对对方有一种「英雄惜英雄」的欣赏。然后感情渐渐深化，变质，最后在想到对方的时候那种不受控制的心动里，竟然觉察出了一种类似于「喜欢」的情绪。

 

外界只当两人是怒目相视，谁知道他们那看着对方的眼睛里藏了多少柔情。

 

毕竟两人的公开性别都是alpha，但迷得狠了，迷得疯了，beta樱井想着要是alpha二宫的话，咬咬牙给他干就干了；omega二宫想着要是alpha樱井的话，万一实在不行自己靠信息素也得给他拿下。

 

再迷深点，两人开始疯狂调查对方。一方面是身居高位后习惯掌控一切信息的城府，一方面又带着想要知道他更多更多事的私心——

 

家庭、学历摸了个透，却在“性别”上，真相让他们瞠目结舌。

 

樱井翔是beta，二宫和也是omega。两个人，谁都不是alpha。

 

——当然，「对方在调查自己」这件事，两人也是清清楚楚地知道。

 

派对只是一个很好的契机，给两人一个场合接触。而获得了二宫就诊记录的樱井发现，二宫的发情期一向规律，这次，和派对的日期重合。

 

开房只是个幌子，不管怎么样睡着再说，毕竟发情的二宫和也一睁开眼睛，等待他的就是手铐和脚链。

 

他要二宫为情欲发狂，然后彻彻底底地把自己的身体交付出来，彻底地臣服于作为beta的樱井，依赖樱井给他的快感。樱井没有信息素可以给予吸引，但他有他的手段。他知道二宫对自己的兴趣与好感，他也打算借机会摊牌，但他需要彻底占有，需要万无一失。

 

而二宫，他知道beta来去自由，撩拨alpha又玩弄omega，而又不用为信息素带来的生理本能所困，没有所谓的「标记」和责任。所以尽管二宫知道樱井对自己的心思，在两人相互摊牌之前，二宫仍需要，需要一种捆绑。

 

二宫自然也清楚地了解自己的发情期，就算没真的发情，演就是了——反正beta樱井翔也感觉不出。于是顺从地跟着樱井开了房，安排好了配合的人，趁樱井洗澡，在房间隐蔽处放置了微型摄像头。

 

而发情来得正好，他半顺从情欲，半演出极力的诱惑，果然樱井抵抗不了那句求欢，干得投入又深情，两人都享受了巨大的满足和快感。

 

——拍摄出的效果也是自然而然的好。

 

给照片打上马赛克，由配合的人运用技术手段把照片散布到樱井整个公司。

 

而这，就是二宫对樱井避无可避的「捆绑」。

 

7.

 

“是我拍的。我找人发岀去的。”

 

二宫看着樱井屏幕上两人交欢的画面，大大方方，承认得坦然。

 

被这一招杀得措手不及的樱井依然维持着理智，他已经不理会公司里的人怎样议论自己了。他作为一个「alpha」，干着别人，就算被拍到，实话说也没有任何问题。

 

倒是二宫和也，他作为alpha的地位和威严很可能再难保持，甚至可能会被人深扒出真实性别是omega。

 

樱井也不知道是关心还是无奈，看着二宫，叹着气问道，“你就不怕照片公开之后对你的负面影响？”

 

二宫表情复杂，说不出在笑还是沉重。

 

他带了一种微妙的决绝，坦白地说，“我怕什么。”

 

一个短暂也漫长的停顿，然后二宫再度开口。

 

“我就怕失去你。”

 

二宫注视着樱井，视线灼热得仿佛樱井才是那个赤身裸体的人，樱井就这么被二宫直直地看得麻到头皮，被那蓬勃热烈的感情震颤到灵魂深处。

 

樱井突然感觉自己仿佛被无形的手铐和脚链拷住，那种名为「爱」的捆绑。

 

他就这么沦陷在方寸空间，逃无可逃。

 

但两个人都忘了，有形的手铐和脚链还在二宫的身上，而没有信息素的辅助，要挨过omega的发情还需要更多更多的性爱，更多更多。

 

二宫呼吸又沉了，脸上起了潮红，他在情热驱使下闭上眼睛之前，最后流连地对上樱井的目光。

 

视线里，缠了情丝无数。

 

樱井没说话，只是在二宫唇上落了一个无比温柔的吻，然后缱绻地抚上二宫的身体，把自己又已勃起的性器插入了那饥渴的深处——

 

给你。

 

都给你。

 

无论是爱，或别的什么。

 

8.

 

「

 

我快乐 天花乱纷纷坠落

我快乐 沉默得惊心动魄

彻底沉迷直到你发现我有多重要

 

欲望和宿命关了灯后默默地交错

到底谁把谁关在这大楼

除了你 我能偏执什么

 

」

 

 

 

END

 

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
